Working on a Dream
by disconnectedsoul
Summary: It's wrong. Stella knows this but she just can't help herself. Stella/Mo
1. Repressed

**Author's Note: This was just an idea that's been bouncing around in my head since I watched the movie. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lemonade Mouth**

It's wrong. Stella knows this but she just can't help herself. Her body is tense, jaw subtly clenched as she stares across the cafeteria. She feels the air move as a body drops down next to her but can't bring herself to look away. She's weak like that.

"Hey Stells" Charlie lets his tray fall to the table and barely misses a beat before digging into a questionably yellow pile of mashed potatoes. "Man, I'm starving! Dodge ball in gym is no joke, I worked up the craziest appetite," he says between bites.

She's not really listening, his words coming out like white noise in the background. Leaning against the table, she rests her face in her hands, sighing deeply. Dark eyes track her target with the deadly precision of a predator. It's not like she does this on purpose. She would never choose to be this way, complicate her life for no reason. It could be a room of a thousand people in a place she's never been before and her eyes will always search out the same face.

"Are you ok? You seem a little…off."

"What? No…yeah…great. I mean, I'm fine Charlie." Stella turns to her friend, rubbing the back of her head. She smiles at him. "Sorry, I just spaced out for a second." Of course, by a second she really means two months and without even the briefest respite. Wen and Olivia sit down next to them, deep in conversation about a song they're in the middle of writing. So that just leaves…

"Hey guys!'

Stella jerks upright, her posture suddenly rigid. She allows herself a split-second for composure. "Hey Mo!" Charlie hasn't seemed to notice anything strange about Stella's reaction. God bless his oblivious little heart. Tentatively she glances up from the table at Mo, nodding to her in greeting. The Indian girl sits down across from Stella and Charlie, beginning an animated discussion with the drummer about the dodge ball game in gym. Stella's thankful for this because it allows her to sink back into her thoughts, trying, as she has for the past two months, to sort out her feelings.

Pinpointing the moment where just looking at Mo had become the greatest obstacle of her day is impossible. Sometimes Stella thinks it might have started all the way back at the pizza parlor, watching the way she lost herself while she was singing. She definitely remembered being moved by that, completely blown away by Mo's ability to give herself over when performing. Other times she thinks maybe it was that night on the bus to New York when Mo had fallen asleep on her shoulder, her silky hair tickling the bare skin on Stella's neck for miles and miles. Most of the time though, she forgets about the when, hands utterly full with the why.

Why is easy. Every few minutes Stella allows herself a glance across the table. Or maybe she succumbs to it. Either way, it happens. Mo's smile is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Stella truly believes that world peace could be achieved with that smile. Who wouldn't fall completely to their knees on that feature alone? And there are so many more to be spoken for. Like her eyes, large, deep, pools of brown, capped with the longest lashes. Those eyes that brim with the utmost kindness and joy. Stella never feels more conflicted then under Mo's gaze, simultaneously elated and terrified.

"Stella, are you alright?" Checking back into reality, Stella realizes that Mo's no longer talking to Charlie. Those eyes that she loves, then hates, then loves all over again are focused entirely on her.

And she cares. In the cesspool of apathy that defines high school, Mo cares. Another thing Stella loves, just not in this second. The rest of her friends have gone silent as well and four pairs of eyes fall heavy upon her. Stella frowns. Falling into Mo's concerned gaze she tries not to lose herself in it, forcing out a fake laugh. "W-what? Why does everybody keep on asking me that today? Can't a girl be a little tired? My brothers' kept me up most of last night after an experiment they were working on blew a hole in the wall. Apparently, even geniuses make mistakes."

Her friends laugh, allowing Stella to breathe a sigh of relief. Satisfied with her answer, Wen, Olivia and Charlie go back to whatever conversation they had been having. Mo, on the other hand, continues to fix Stella with a look. Her one eyebrow is raised and her perfect, pink lips are pursed. If Stella weren't so annoyed by her sudden curiosity she might have found it adorable. Ok, so she still found it kind of adorable.

"Stella, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Mo, I just told you why I'm tired and stuff, remember?"

"I know," Mo starts idly running fingers through strands of her long, dark hair and Stella thinks she would give anything to be that hand. "It's not just today though. I dunno, it seems to me like you've been off for the past couple weeks. Maybe longer. I just want to make sure you're ok."

Stella opens her mouth but words seem to fail her. So she hadn't been as transparent as she thought. Maybe she should just tell her. What the hell, it was driving her absolutely insane and Mo practically knew anyways. "Mo I…" But then again, what if Mo got all weird about it? What if she was so freaked out by the idea that she quit the band? Stella could never forgive herself if she were the reason Lemonade Mouth broke up, or worse , if she were the reason Mo stopped doing something she loved.

It's at this particular internal impasse that Scott sits down, sliding into the seat next to Mo. Stella watches, mouth still open, as he pulls Mo to him and kisses her. Bristling with jealously, Stella turns her gaze down to the table. Fucking Scott. Even before realizing her feelings for Mo, she had never been a fan of Scott Pickett. The way he had treated Mo like shit all that time. And then she just gave him a second chance. Just like that. Sometimes Stella hated what a good person Mo really was.

The only good thing about Scott's entrance is that he distracts Mo long enough for Stella to make a quick escape. Standing up abruptly, she pats a confused Charlie on the shoulder before making a b-line for the door. A few flights of stairs and a hallway later and she's outside. Stella sucks in air and then exhales deeply like oxygen is a new thing to her. Being around Mo is too hard these days. She has to think far too much about every little thing she does and it's exhausting. But then at the same time being around her is the only time Stella ever feels alive. What a complex.

"God, what am I gonna do?" She says to no one in particular, leaning against the brick of the school.

"Stella!" She hears the click of a door opening behind her and turns to see Mo walking briskly towards her.

"Seriously?" She's not allowed, even a moment of peace. "I mean…h-hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Uh, I could ask you the same thing" Mo says, stopping a few feet away from her. Mo pushes a curtain of hair behind her shoulder and smiles at Stella, making the girl visibly weak at the sight. Thank God for the sturdiness of brick. "What the hell, Yamada? You bolted from the cafeteria before answering my question!"

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't notice" she says truthfully, eyes finding their way to meet Mo's. She does feel bad. Her bottled up feelings make her a shitty friend.

"Why?"

Mo is actually oblivious and it makes Stella smile. Just another item on the long list of why she's hopelessly, head over heels for the girl. "Uh, because a certain boyfriend of yours was sucking your face off. I thought I'd have a good half-hour at least before you came up for air."

Mo chuckles and Stella wishes she were kidding. "Oh, that. Well not this time, missy. Something's up with you and I'm not just gonna leave you hanging."

Stella smiles at that, brushing the strand of blonde hair out of her face. "So you're really not gonna stop bothering me until I tell you?"

"Nope." Mo inches closer, bumping her playfully with one shoulder.

Stella sighs. "What if…what if I said that I want to tell you but I can't."

"Then I would ask you why." The smile is gone from her beautiful face, replaced with one of worry. Her brow is creased, a small wrinkle working its' way down her smooth forehead and all Stella wants to do is make it go away.

"Because it would ruin everything." Cryptic or not, it's the most honest thing she's said in quite a while.

"Stella," Mo's hand find's her bare forearm, squeezing it tightly. The contact makes Stella all tingly and she unintentionally leans into the touch. "If you're in trouble you can tell me."

She's falling into those beautiful brown eyes again and for the life of her, Stella can't make herself stop. "You have no idea."

"C'mon, tell me." Mo is leaning in closer like all Stella has to do is whisper whatever it is in her ear and everything will be fine. If only. She's so close now, if Stella wanted, she could count all of Mo's long lashes, memorize the small creases at her cheeks that define the girl's smile. And God, Stella wants to kiss her. Is it so wrong? All she wants to do is try it, just once. Try it without all the messy consequences to see if it's worth all the pain.

She leans in as well; closing the gap between them so there's only mere centimeters that separate their lips. "Mo," Was she really going to do this? Did she have the courage? "I…I see dead people." Nope. No, she did not.

Mo starts to giggle, her forehead falling against Stella's as she hugs herself. "You are such a jerk, Stells" she says after calming down. "You had me really worried for a moment."

"Yeah, that's me, jerk to the extreme. I really had you going there, huh?" Stella feels dead inside. She's surprised words are even coming out of her mouth at all, let alone jokes to cover up her almost big reveal. She's feels like such a coward.

"Definitely. By the way, you're still coming to Scott's party tonight, right?"

"You know…I'm really not sure." All Stella wants to do is go home, curl up in her bed and lay there for days until she shrivels up and dies.

"Aw, c'mon! You already missed the last one for bogus reasons, you've gotta come! Pleeease, for me?"

God dammit, she could never say no to this girl, not even when she felt at the lowest of lows. Stella has to wonder if that's what it meant to be in love with somebody. "Ahhh, ok. For you Mo, anything."


	2. Not Ok

**Author's Note: Glad some people are liking the story! :) I really like writing this pairing. Read and Enjoy!**

Stella slides onto the couch, leaning against the armrest as she sets her beer down on the floor. Her head is throbbing and it's impossible to tell if it's because of the music, the fact that everyone seems to be yelling or that she's currently five drinks deep. Probably a combination of sorts. This is why she hates parties. Does anybody really have fun at these things?

"Steeeellllaaaaaa!" From across the room Wen hangs off the banister of the stairs, arm outstretched toward her as he does his best Stanley Kowalski. Usually she hates when people do that to her because it's so obvious and lame but she's fast on the winding road to drunk and Wen makes it funny. She giggles, standing up and walking over to him. Pulling her under his arm, he leans on her so she has to support his weight.

"How's my faaaavorite girl doin?"

"Ahh, Wen you fatty, you're gonna crush me!" She sinks under him bringing them both down until they're sitting on the stairs. Taking another sip of her beer she nudges him playfully, "Hey, I thought Olivia was your favorite girl. Over her so soon?" The bewildered look on his face makes her laugh again. "Sorry dude, it was too easy."

Wen's face turns serious for a moment. "It's that obvious, huh?"

Stella leans against him comfortingly then. "Only to people who have eyes. And why haven't you asked her out again?"

"I dunno I'm waiting for the right time." He leans into her as well, sighing.

Across the room Stella spots Mo. She's with Scott, of course. Their arms are around each other and they're swaying together in their own, drunk little bubble of happiness. It makes her want to throw up everywhere. Suddenly she's pushing Wen off of her, standing up and grabbing his face in her hands. "Listen to me, ok Wen? If you can be with a girl and she wants to be with you and there are absolutely no other contributing factors that can fuck up the matter just BE WITH HER! Jesus, it's not rocket science. Not everybody has that luxury, you know." She gives him a light slap on the cheek and sits back down.

"Wow. That came out of nowhere. I'm stunned, actually."

She shrugs, purposefully lowering her gaze from Scott and Mo, "blame in on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol."

"How many beers have you had anyways?"

"Working on numero cinco."

Wen reaches for Stella's cup, "maybe you should take it easy for a little while."

Stella felt suddenly irritable. "Maybe you should fuck off and go bang Olivia already." He stood up clearly offended. "Wait, wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Well, I meant the stuff about going after the girl but I shouldn't have been such a bitch about it. I'm just…"

"Drunk?" Wen offers. He smiles at her.

"You're too good to me, Wendell Gifford."

"Don't I know it." He sits back down next to her. "Hey, uh, is everything ok with you?'

"Yeah, things are just peachy-keen, but seriously, they're good. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, it's just, you've seemed a little down recently and that thing you just said about me just being with Olivia, it kind of sounded like you were speaking from experience."

Stella stares at Wen, taking in the honesty in his soft, blue eyes. She loves the kid like a brother, really she does and it kills her to lie but…she just isn't ready to face the truth. It would take at least another drink for that. "I'm fine, Wen." She forces a smile. "About the Olivia thing, I'm only speaking as a dedicated subscriber to Seventeen Magazine and that's what they're always telling people to do. And really, you should. You guys are perfect for each other, everyone can see it."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. I think even Principal Brenigan is bursting in anticipation over the matter." Stella pats him on the shoulder good-naturedly. "But don't worry dude, I'm sure it'll happen when it's supposed to happen. In the mean time, could you fill me up? I seem to have run out." She shakes her cup in his face

Wen sighs, standing once more as he takes it from her. "Ok, but promise me this is your last one."

"Suuure buddy, whatever it takes to get you over their pumping that keg." He leaves reluctantly. Stella wonders what it is about drinking that turns her into such a complete asshole. "I'll apologize again when he comes back." It's then that she really starts to feel drunk. The room isn't spinning or anything but her body feels so warm and light, lighter than she's felt in weeks. It's almost like the world is glowing. Standing up she lazily makes her way up the stairs, pulling herself up the banister while pretending she's climbing Mt. Everest. Reaching the top she pumps a fist in the air victoriously. A forgotten drink sits at the top, her trophy. Picking up the cup she tips the entirety of it down her throat and chucks the cup against the wall. "I am a beast!"

"Scott, just tell me the truth." Mo's voice makes her freeze. "Why do you have to be so vague all the time? It's not fair to me." She follows the sound of her voice down the hallway, creeping slowly so as to remain quiet. They're in the last bedroom all the way at the end of the hall.

"Why can't you just trust me when I tell you it's not important? Jesus Mo, who are you, my Mom? I'm getting really sick of dealing with you like this."

"Well if you're so sick of me then why are we even together?"

"Good question. I can't even talk to you right now, I'm outta here!" There are heavy footsteps and then the door opens. Stepping backward Stella takes in an obviously pissed off Scott. He stares at her for a moment, looking slightly surprised before nodding curtly and storming off.

Stella doesn't hesitate to enter the bedroom. Judging from the poster of cars and models plastered on the wall it's Scott's room. Sitting on the edge of the bed is Mo. The sight of her deserves a pause. Her dark hair looks like fine silk, illumined by the lamp on Scott' side table, lips coated in an utterly delicious shade of ruby red. She's wearing this short party dress that's silver and slightly sparkly. It shows off her long, tanned legs like the designer tailored it specifically to do so. Stella wants to admire her for as long as she can but the sound of a sniffle brings her back to the reality of the situation. Her right hand makes a fist and knocks quietly at the door.

As she looks up the hope in Mo's eyes is heartbreaking. She obviously thought it was Scott. "S-Stella, hi!" She says a little too loudly, turning her head away as she attempts to wipe a way the tears that have run down her cheeks. "H-How are you liking the party?"

Stella walks around the bed slowly to Mo's side, focusing hard on not swaying or stumbling as she does. She sits down next to her and lets out a deep sigh. "It's alright. I was just hanging out with Wen downstairs. I think I might have accidently ditched him, actually."

"Really," she laughs a little and Stella's insides bloom with happiness at the smile that crosses that beautiful face. "Were you guys having fun?"

"Well, last we left off I was bullying him into asking Olivia out, so if you ask him, probably not. I, however, was kind of enjoying myself."

"Hahaha, no you did not! Stella!" She pushes Stella playfully.

"I did. It was bad. I'm gonna have so much apologizing to do to him once I sober up."

"Are you that drunk?"

"Kinda, how about you?"

"I've had a couple drinks but I think fighting with Scott kind of sobered me up."

Stella debates pretending she didn't know about the fight but doesn't think she's sober enough to be convincing. "Yeah, I kind of heard the end of that. I passed Scott in the hallway too, I thought he was gonna murder me with the frown he had on his face. Oh...sorry, that was a shitty thing to say. I'm such a bad friend…" Stella scowled.

"Hey," Mo's hand reaches out and touches Stella's cheek. Stella's swallows a gasp and suddenly finds it hard to breathe. Just this small form of contact has her stomach doing somersaults and she feels her skin flush. Her eyes meet Mo's tentatively. That damn beautiful brown. She's not in control right now. There's no rational voice in her head telling her what a bad idea it would be to kiss Mo. All she can think of is how soft her lips look, how nice she smells. "You're not a bad friend, Stella."

"T-thanks…"

"Wait, let me finish. You're the WORST friend." For a second Stella thinks she's serious but then Mo starts laughing.

"You jerk, I thought you were serious!" Stella nudges her with her shoulder, causing Mo to lightly slap her knee. The two girls begin a fake fight, both of them shrieking with laughter. Finally she's giggling so much she can't breathe. "Okay, okay, stop!" She halts their movement, using her strength to overpower the Indian girl. Gulping in breaths of hair she opens her eyes and has two realizations. The first one is that they seem to have fought their way into the middle of Scott's bed. Weird. The second is that she's straddling Mo and has the girl's hands pinned in her own. Still on Scott's bed. SO weird. It's like her wildest fantasy come true.

Mo's still laughing beneath her, seemingly unaware of their predicament and Stella doesn't know what to do. This is the beauty of alcohol because if she was sober she would be horrified. If she was sober this never would have happened in the first place. As things stand, not only has it happened but Stella can't even find it in herself to be embarrassed. All she feels is the steady build up of all the desire she's withheld for the girl lying beneath her. It feels like a wildfire ripping through her entire body and she has to resist the severe temptation to grind her hips down into her friend.

"Mo." Her voice is low, husky with want. She must look like an animal on the verge of devouring its' prey because Mo isn't laughing anymore. The girl isn't getting up but the look on her face is one of confusion. She sees it in those brown eyes.

"Stella are you…"

"Please don't ask me if I'm ok. Dammit, I've heard that question from you people enough to last a lifetime. And you know what? Fine, you win. I'm not ok. I can't remember the last time I felt ok. Stella Yamada is the complete and utter opposite of ok. Are you happy now?"

"No, of course not." Mo's expression has gone from confusion to concern and that's not what Stella wants at all. She tries to sit up but Stella's body is preventing her. Not once has she fought to be free. It's strange. Lying back on the bed, she looks up into Stella's eyes. "Tell me. Please, Stella. Tell me what's wrong."

She wants to know and Stella isn't going to pretend anymore. "It's you."

"Me? I'm what's wrong with y-" Stella interrupts her with a kiss, leaning down and capturing those lips like she's dreamed about doing for so long. It's a light kiss by most standards but Stella fills it with all the emotion she's bottled up and it seems to come out of her in endless waves. Her hands thread through Mo's bringing them to rest at the sides of her head, against Scott's pillow. The feel of it all, her lips, the way their bodies seem to fit perfectly against one another, the softness of palms in her own, it's the most wonderful feeling she's ever experienced. She feels like a person whose been lost in the desert for days and is finally tasting the water that's haunted their conscious.

Breaking away, Stella sits back breathing hard. She's disoriented for a moment, looking around the room like it's completely new to her. Scott's room….Scott's room, Scott's bed, Scott's girl. She looks down. Mo's breathing hard as well. Her gaze is unreadable but she looks shaken.

"I…I…" Stella starts to panic. What has she just done? Mo's gonna hate her now and she'll never want to see Stella again. What has she done. "I'm so sorry Mo. I didn't mean…I was just…" Words are failing so she goes with the only instinct she has left. Stella bolts. Rolling off of Mo, she jumps off the bed and literally sprints out of the room, down the hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom she sees Wen.

"Hey I've been looking for you. Where have you-"

"Not now Wen, gotta go. I, uh…parents found out I'm not home. Probably grounded for life." She dashes past him and out the door. Her heart is pumping so fast, the beating roaring in her ears. She runs until she's a good few blocks away. It's then that she feels nauseas. Slowing down to a walk, she bends over and throws up on someone's lawn. Trying to keep moving she manages to get a few houses down before collapsing onto grass. Her phone vibrates her pocket. Taking it out Stella notes a missed call from Mo.

"Shit, shit, shit." The world feels like it's completely closing in on her. Staring up at the stars, she pleads to the universe for time to rewind so she can take back everything but nothing happens. "What have I done?"


End file.
